A Cherryblossom Story
by Chibified Eyes
Summary: [AU SasuSaku] Sakura is the daughter of a wealthy family. However her mother and father are always working and now she is moving from Tokyo to go to a selective high school. But Sakura is determined to strive high and live an independant life of her own.
1. Moving to Tokyo

**Title** A Cherryblossom Story

**Disclaimer** No I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot and my Kakashi key ring

**Pairings** Most likely SasuSaku, and probably NaruHina and ShikaIno, and others…eh, tell me the pairings you want… Oh, and if you would rather have a different pairing for Sakura tell me and yeah… you have a week to tell me .

**Summary**

This fic is set in a world like our own, in Japan.

Sakura is the daughter of a wealthy family. However her mother and father are always working and now she is moving from Kyoto to Tokyo to go the selective high school, Tokyo Computing High School.

She won't be seeing much of her parents but as usual, they will support her financially and maybe even occasionally call her.

However, Haruno Sakura is determined to strive high and live an independent life of her own.

**Key**

Blah Regular text

"Blah" Speech

'Blah' Thoughts

/Blah/ Inner Sakura

* * *

Haruno Sakura sighed and flipped her candy pink hair over one shoulder. Her patience and time were both burning low as the clumsy movers dropped something on the floor above her. 

"Time to unleash the power of Inner Sakura," she sighed.

And all of a sudden, her eyes grew wild and flashed dangerously.

In a whirlwind of pink and cherryblossom scent, she prodded, poked and rushed the movers around and finally shooed them out of her new home.

Sakura slammed the door behind the movers. Finally they were out and the cardboard boxes and furniture were in their designated places.

She sighed a breath of relief and realised how much work she still had left.

"Well…" Sakura grinned indulgently. "It can always wait till later…"

She promptly grabbed her purse and rushed out of her home.

"It's time to find the closest mall!"

Sakura froze halfway out the door as her stomach rumbled.

"Well… it is getting close to dinnertime… fine, dinner, then some retail therapy!"

* * *

Sakura smiled happily, oblivious to the rowdy boys following her. She stopped at the bus stop and sat down. Then the group of boys surrounded her. 

Someone whistled.

Comments like; "She's cute," or "Mm…she smells nice," or "Check out those green eyes," and other random perverted phrases that cannot be mentioned here, floated around in the crowd.

Then silence fell and the crowd parted. A shadow could be seen on the other side. Sakura stood up and discretely slipped her hand into her purse, searching for her pepper spray.

The shadow slowly drew closer and chuckled.

"What do we have here, a pretty girl, wandering around _alone_ so late?" a deep voice drawled.

A pale hand reached towards Sakura's face and Sakura's hand found the spray bottle.

"HA, take that you dirty pervert!"

Sakura sprayed a generous amount in the stranger's face and kicked him into the crowd. His 'friends' (or more of followers) crowded around him. Sakura being the smart girl she is, took advantage of this distraction and bolted down the street, running like hell!

"GET HER!" A very pissed-off (A/N: but very sexy) voice roared.

Sakura slid and ran down the corner of the street.

'DAMN IT! Why did I have to move here? STALKERS! I don't care how good Tokyo Computing High is anymore! I won't pursue a computing career! I want Kyoto!'

/Well maybe you're getting stalked because you're wearing a really tight little skirt. Very short skirt I might add. Did I mention it's really tight/

'Shut up! If you were real I'd thro—'

( ˘ )

( ˘ CRASH! ˘ )

( ˘ ˘ )

˘˘ ˘ ˘

Sakura ran into yet another shadowed figure.

'Oh great, another pervert?'

"Watch where you're going pinky," a voice growled angrily. "And get off of me!"

Sakura quickly stood up and ran into the brightly lit shopping centre across the road.

The shadowed figure stood up and dusted him off. He watched Sakura as she disappeared into the crowded mall.

"Usura tonkachi," the figure said with a smirk.

"Oi! Uchiha!"

The figure turned around and saw his rival, followed by his worshipping classmates.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" He asked coolly.

"Have you seen a pink haired girl?"

"What is it to you?"

Hyuuga Neji gritted his teeth. Because he was a strong fighter, a bully and his mother was the school principal and his father was the mayor, few people dared to talk back at him. They answered, squeaked then ran away at first opportunity.

But Uchiha Sasuke was a very different story. He too was a strong fighter, they were evenly matched. They both had there fair share of fan girls, worshippers and victims.

But Uchiha Sasuke's father was a battle-hardened army commander, his stepmother, a young and famous celebrity / model / actress / singer and his mother was locked away after going mad. Oh, and did I mention his brother was a playboy?

People feared him for several reasons. His father would punish them in some way, his stepmother might make sure they'd never have a social life again or his totally nutty mother might come for them. Or for some that they would get harassed by Sasuke's older brother.

But back to the point. Neji was not a happy boy. Sasuke managed to steal some of his limelight and power without doing anything (except having scary parents). And through this way, Neji could not set his guard dogs on the Uchiha. He finally decided that the only way to get an answer out of Uchiha was to be nice.

"She gave me a face full of pepper spray."

Several chuckles were stifled among the group of Neji's followers. Any remaining patience Neji had left slowly ebbed away. A vein pulsed dangerously in temple.

Sasuke smirked. He loved agonizing Neji. No-one knew but it was a little hobby for him.

"Well…"

Sasuke paused seeing how long he could stretch Neji's temper. Finally Sasuke decided to give Neji the answer, since 'Pinky' should have managed to get away by now.

"No idea."

He walked away and stifled laughter as Neji exploded behind him.

"I waited for THAT?"

* * *

Ok people, thanks for reading my fic! 

This is kinda like my first fanfic of any kind so please review but be nice! I won't mind constructive criticism but no flames please because I already know how crap and lame it is but I still want to see if with your help I can make it better.

Thank you! Don't forget to vote for pairings and I'll see if I can fit them in the story without changing my original plot!


	2. Bringing The House Down

**Title** A Cherryblossom Story

**Disclaimer** _sigh_ I still don't own Naruto, but in time, in time… MUAHAHAHA! _shifty eyes_

**Pairings**

SasuSaku has the highest vote

Maybe some GaaSaku

NaruHina, ShikaIno

There will be a little bit of another pairing but I won't tell P I'm sure you won't mind hehe..

**Summary**

This fic is set in a world like our own, in Japan.

Sakura is the daughter of a wealthy family. However her mother and father are always working and now she is moving from Kyoto to Tokyo to go the selective high school, Tokyo Computing High School.

She won't be seeing much of her parents but as usual, they will support her financially and maybe even occasionally call her.

However, Haruno Sakura is determined to strive high and live an independent life of her own.

**Key**

Blah Regular text

"Blah" Speech

'Blah' Thoughts

/Blah/ Inner Sakura

_(Blah)_ Author's comments

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Bringing The House Down

* * *

_**

Sakura panted as she collapsed onto a bench. She breathed deeply through her nose and tried to calm down.

'There are way too many creeps around here,'

/Well, maybe it was your tight skirt and--/

'Will you give the skirt a break already!' Sakura growled inwardly. 'I'm telling you, it wasn't the skirt's fault!'

Sakura was very ready to use any excuse to get out of here. As much as she liked coming to Tokyo for holidays, she only wanted to be with her friends back in Kyoto.

Sakura sighed and noticed the giant supermarket in front of her

"Oh yes, shopping! How could I forget?"

* * *

Haha! The chapter is over! Already you may ask? Only…counts 10 lines and its done? 

Well I was joking! . I just felt like saying that, I don't know why… I really have no idea why… _takes some pills_ Anyway…back to the fic…

* * *

In the supermarket, Sakura slowly cruised each aisle pushing a slowly-filling trolley in front of her. She did not notice but a young man in a horribly green spandex suit jumped into the path of her trolley, 

"Hello!"

At this point, I want you all to imagine Mr. Spandex-suit on the floor with his face squashed because that's exactly what happened. If you can't, well, here's the example:

**X(**

Oh would you look at that, his teeth still sparkle even when he's been flattened out like a pancake.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you… "

The green mush on the floor promptly jumped up, almost tipping Sakura over.

"Never fear sweet lady! The spring of eternal youth will keep me safe!"

"Uh… hi?"

"I am Lee! The ever youthful Gai-sensei's clone! You are?"

"I really should go…" Sakura was really getting freaked out. Who exactly was this hyperactive hippie? (A/N: I mean hippie in a bad way, I don't have anything against hippies except the eternal youth stuff is just so…)

At this point, Inner Sakura's power sped Sakura away and towards safety! But just as Sakura rushed out of the supermarket a large hand grabbed her by the ruff of her Valentino Spring-Summer 05 (in other words, expensive, overpriced, water-intolerant but very cute … but also very crumple-intolerant, this mysterious arm was trying to kill her outfit!) top.

"Where do you think you're going missy?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a dark and handsome dude was beating the girls of with a stick. Literally. 

"AHH! Get away from me you bunch of maniacs!"

It was a dark night, the moon was hidden behind clouds and the dark lords unleash their minions upon any who are foolish enough to wander the streets outside the Hotties Fan Club base.

Sadly a certain boy lived right next door to the base. Perhaps because he lived there, the base was positioned there, after all, he was the fan club's favourite. Anyway, back to the unfortunate boy's attempt to keep his virginity.

He swung the tree trunk at the pack of mindless zombies. The tree trunk missed and slammed into a nearby building.

The mindless zombies cheered, "You're so strong Sasuke-kun!".

The crowd of zombie-like fan girls surged forward squealing.

"No! NOOOO!" Sasuke shrieked as the flock of miniskirts and perfume enveloped him.

* * *

Back at the supermarket, a small crowd was gathering near the entrance, curious about the pretty pink-haired girl and the angry guard. 

"Well?" the burly guard asked.

"Uh… wuh?" Sakura was truly confused. What was going on?

"Groceries." The guard pointed at Sakura's trolley full of items.

Sakura sweatdropped, anime style of course. "Ah… right sorry, I forgot…"

"Huh, sure, what do you take me for?"

Sakura studied the guard, wondering whether she would take the risk of answering the rhetorical question. Truly she felt her fashion advice could improve the guard's self confidence and reintroduce him to the amazing world of having dating. After all, first impressions are everything and being dressed to kill always leaves a good one.

Luckily before Sakura could dig herself into a deeper grave, Lee came to her rescue!

"Sorry! She was running away from me, that's all."

The guard's jaw dropped open.

"Thank you so much Lee-san!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Anything for you, sweet flower, sent from heaven…" Lee continued to recite corny poetry.

* * *

"ARGH!" 

Two heads snapped around to see a battered man crawl out from a cluster of girls.

"Help me…" he groaned, reaching out with a hand towards Sakura and then collapsed into unconsciousness.

Sakura's heart immediately went out to the unidentifiable mush in front of her. With Lee's help she carried the mush to her apartment, somehow fighting off the crazy perfumed zombies (i.e. Sasuke's fan girls).

When Lee left, Sakura flipped the unidentified mush over so she could see his face. She pushed his dark locks out of his eyes and was greeted with a handsome face. The face of the first person she'd managed to embarrass herself in front of, ever since moving here! Haruno Sakura has a reputation to uphold and felt she was obliged to destroy him, for the sake of herself and her family's name! The undignified meeting of this boy and herself had been a big blow on her bloated ego and self confidence.

But he looked so adorable, so vulnerable in the moonlight.

"No-one would want to hurt him when he was like this," she thought. "Well, that is until he wakes up and starts being a jerk again."

After much indecision, she finally let her pure heart of tarnished silver win, over Inner Sakura's pride.

/No! You can't do this to yourself Sakura! Your family, your fortune! Your hot ass! You can't let it all go for this boy/

'What does all that have to do with this guy? Besides, have you been perving me!' Sakura whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Sasuke began to whimper and mutter as a horrible nightmare overcome him.

_**Itachi turned around slowly, the intent of murder in his eye.**_

"_**Sasu-chan… I told you to run, run, and cling onto life in an unsightly way. To become strong to defeat me. But you have failed and now it is time… for your unsightly doom."**_

_**Itachi cackled evilly in a manner most unlike him then whipped out a weapon from beneath his Akatsuki cloak. Wait… a Tiffany's box and a bouquet of red roses!**_

_**Itachi bent on one knee in front of Sasuke.**_

"_**Sasu-chan, dearest, I have dreamt of this day for so long… marry me, my one and only, everlasting love!"**_

_**Itachi looked up towards Sasuke with adoration reflected in his eyes. Slowly he began to morph into Ino, Sasuke's #1 stalker and leader of various fan clubs. **_

"_**Marry me… Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. **_

_**Slowly the fog behind her faded away to reveal all the members of his fan clubs and several lone fan girls.**_

"_**Marry me Sasuke-kun!" they squealed in perfect unison. **_

_**Slowly they lurched towards him…**_

Sasuke gasped as the nightmare revealed his deepest fear… somehow, instinctively, he reached his arms out and pulled Sakura into a hug.

Sakura was shocked by the sudden action. She didn't particularly like being touched by the stranger, even in the most innocent manner. Sure, she was physically attracted to him, she could feel his abs in his tight embrace, but… she'd left someone at home. That someone was very special to her, and over their years of steady friendship, she had developed a crush on him. Sadly, it seemed he still thought of her as his little sister. But she'd been certain she could win him over. But now… she was so far away, in Tokyo…

A soft sigh of comfort snapped her back to reality from her daydreams. She positioned her hands to shove him away. But she couldn't do it.

Ever since her moving into Tokyo, the last 24 hours had been hell - traumatising, alienating, and totally unhealthy for her ego. But now, she was comfortable in the arms of… of this RANDOM STUCK-UP LOSER who was unworthy of her! But for some reason she wanted to stay in his arms where she felt warm and comfortable. Finally she felt at home.

"I want to stay here forever…" Sakura whispered as sleep slowly claimed her.

* * *

"Yo!" 

A peculiar man wearing a mask leapt down from Sakura's window.

"Ohh…" he chuckled. "I see why Pinkie here was later than _me_ now . Ah, young love, just like in the latest version of Come Come Paradise."

He let himself and entered the kitchen to help himself to some pretzels.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He immediately shut them again. Argh, the light was so bright! Who opened the damn curtains? Hey, what was this delightful scent? Mmm… congee… wait! 

Sasuke lived alone so who was cooking? And then, it suddenly became so clear to Sasuke.

**STALKER!**

Goddamn it! How did that Ino manage to get past all his security measures? It would be the third, no, forth time this year! Even though Sasuke repeatedly upgraded his security! If this kept going on and knowing Ino, it would unless she set her sights on another poor creature (which was an unlikely event), Sasuke could say goodbye to his comfortable high life (with stalkers) and hello to cardboard box and leftover pizza toppings (with rats and cockroaches)! Personally (and probably reasonably), Sasuke preferred a hobo life to these stalkers… but then again he would miss the power and authority he had. Grr… how he detested that pink-haired girl! Who did she think she was with her beautiful fragrant, I mean, disgusting candy pink hair? Running into and offending people superior to her! Although that little event with Neji was most amusing and commendable. Haha! That look on Neji's face! Absolutely priceless! How he wished he had taken a Polaroid of it! However—

A soft snore woke Sasuke from his reverie. Sasuke forced open his eyeids to the blinding sunlight… and a mass of bright – pink – hair! He realised the hair's owner was not Ino. He had another stalker who somehow managed to infiltrate his advanced security system.

"ARGH! ANOTHER COMPETENT STALKER! Why me… WHY!" Sasuke wept with frustration.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

A horribly loud but deep and sexy voice exploded beside Sakura's ear. She winced and said, "Shut up Kakashi! I want to sleep. Just give me five more minutes…"

* * *

In the kitchen, Kakashi heard Sakura call his name. 

"Ah, finally Pinkie has woken up ;"

He set up a tray with a breakfast of congee for two and entered the kitchen just in time to witness 'Pinkie' destroy her new home.

* * *

Sakura winced as someone kept shoving her. 

/Fine. Hmph. I s'pose we'll have to wake up now. God Kakashi is so annoying. Lousy bloke./

Sakura silently agreed and peeked open an eye to encounter a dark shadow looming above her.

"OFMG! OMFG! I JUST FRIGGIN MOVED HERE! I ALREADY HAVE A STALKER? OMG!"

"Who are you calling a stalker! You fugly stalker!" the shadow yelled, pointing a shaking finger.

Then suddenly Sakure registered who this shadow/unidentifiable mush/the person she most hated was. And screamed.

Oh boy, did she scream. Let's just say she literally screamed the house down.

And as Kakashi cowered beneath the tray of congee, all I can say is, at the end of the day we all know, never disturb 'Pinkie' when she sleeps lest you shall die.

* * *

The End. 

The end for now only of course. As much as you may want to get rid of me, it's not happening anytime soon buddio. MOOHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So everyone, please review! Reviews make Karen happy! And reviews sometimes help give ideas for next chapter! And reviews sell on the blackmarket for a fortune!

So please review, and donate generous to the Children's Starlight Foundation today. Thank you.

Inner Sakura: That was weird. I wonder where the blackmarket thing came from.

Sakura: Yeah… Karen is such a freak. I mean who'd buy reviews?

Kakashi: Yes… who'd by reviews… discretely shoves a review up his sleeve

Pakuun: Uh-huh… whatever, please review everyone! Arigato

Chibified Eyes: Yep please review Sorry for the slowness of this chapter arriving. Oo, also please vote for ShikaIno or ShikaTem. Thank you!

**Review Replies**

Yay! I love you all my dear reviewers! prances around in my imaginary 'happy land' Thanks for your reviews! They make me so happy . squeals! I cannot believe you guys actually don't find this incredibly boring or lame…Thank you!

**-  
**Yay, thank you! I'll try my best Yeah, they were pretty OOC lol. XD

**Clumsy Naruto  
**LOL, I think you could get pepper spray on Ebay. I think you can get anything on Ebay Yesh, thanks and I'm glad you like the family bit. They probably won't play much of a part in this fic but shrug we'll see.

**des  
**Hehe, thanks for your review, I'm so happy that you actually don't find it boring, thanks!

fallendreamer  
:D Yay! Your review was one of the best! I'm so glad you like high school fics! I love them too, which was mainly why I decided to try to write one.  
And don't worry about Neji, I intend for him to become a better person. Otherwise, who would date Tenten :P Anyways, I'll try to make the chapters longer. It's just that at the start I don't have that much inspiration so it's hard to make a lot of text out of a small idea.  
Also, about the yaoi, I've read quite a few and I really don't see why some people hate them so much. Some of them are really sweet and if you are uncomfortable with two guys dating, just replaced them with your fav straight couple!

freakenout  
Lol, thanks :D Everyone loves Itachi as the sex god I guess

Kawaii Koneko92  
Yay! Thanks so much. Hehe, fear the pepper spray! _pulls a bottle out evil grin_

Anyways, what does AU mean? I hear it all the time but I still haven't worked it out . Oh, I just found out, never mind. Also… I personally prefer ShikaIno but I'll put another vote up. Thanks for all the inspiration you've given me and the review!

Lady Eden Your Gift From Death  
Yay! I'm so glad that you like my fic! _sweatdrop_ I've been so nervous for the last few days but I've actually been getting positive reviews! .

Liliana Moon  
Big grin I'm glad you enjoyed my fic! Hehe, I'm sure your roar is very sexy.

**lol  
**Yay thanks! I'm sorry my update was late but here it is!

**meh  
**LOL! Yep I totally agree with you. There will def be some SakuSasuItachi interaction. It will be quite important to the plot actually.About Shika's future gf, there're some peoplewhowant Shika x Temari so I think I'll have another vote about that. Thanks for your support!

**melissa  
**Yay! Thanks, glad you enjoyed chapter

Momiro-chan  
LOL. Yep SasuSaku is great :D Here's the update for you!

ms-thang  
Yay! Thanks :D

Phoenix Tamer  
Lol, thank you thank you! . I like GaaSaku and SasuSaku, but since most people seem to want SasuSaku… it has been decided sorry. But I'll try to stick in some GaaSaku for you for being one my earliest reviewers!

sasukefurever  
Hehe, I'm glad you liked that. Truth was I was too lazy and couldn't think of anything so yeah hehe. Im smart! Lol, joking.

Zakurrah-chan / **ang3L-dreary  
**Hm… I didn't think my grammar was really that bad but I'll keep an eye out, thanks. I'll probably get a friend to proof-read the next chapter. And thanks for pointing out I had so much speech and really not much scene stuffs, I'll try to avoid repeating that mistake in future!


End file.
